She loves meshe loves me not
by Honeybager
Summary: A mix of Sasuhina songfics.
1. She loves meshe loves me not

Ello its Kyana. Here's another story 4 u. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The song used

Loves me not – Tatu

I made this more complicated than it was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him and yet…I have. He was only a cover up for me and Naruto and yet now it feels as if I'm no longer in love with the blonde boy. I complicated us every being together by falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha , and now I'm losing Naruto not only as a lover but as a friend. I'm so confused on the whole ordeal. I just don't know what to do anymore.

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me..._

I'm starting not to care anymore. Now that I think of it Naruto was never there for me when I was in trouble the person who was by my side was Sasuke. All my friends say I was wrong and that I should have never done this, but it's not really my fault. I didn't know this was going to happen. Now I have no one to help me. It's like I'm not myself anymore. I don't want to hurt any of their feelings by choosing who I want to be with. I don't know what to do anymore.

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

I have nowhere to go I have no one to help me. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who to choose….

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not...

Hoped you like it. Plz review thank you and until next time


	2. Love the way you lie

**Hey its kyana again! Heres another Sasuhina story. I like making songfics I think it fits me better than regular stories but if u want me 2 I'll try to make a sasuhina one-shot.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"Hinata, where are you going?" I said glaring at the petite girl in front of me.

"I'M LEAVING I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I'm through, IM THROUGH!" She said yelling at me picking up her stuff from the floor. I grabbed her wrist and stared at her once again but this time with hurt in my eyes.

"Please don't leave me I can't go on without you by my side. Please Hinata don't leave me" I Whispered the last part to her for only her ears to hear and no one else's. She looked at me with her pearl eyes looking into my charcoal colored ones.

"I can't Sasuke. I can't go through with this anymore. THIS PAIN I FEEL DOESN'T COMPARE TO ANYTHING I EVER FELT BEFORE. I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS!" She yelled tears falling from her eyes. A sharp pain within my chest started to form. It hurt like someone was in my chest ripping open my heart, and as I looked at her I knew it was because of those tears. I hate it when she cries but I hated it even more when I was the one who cause them. I took her face in my hands and wiped the tears away from her pale cheeks bring her lips unto mine. I knew at times like these the kisses I give her made the whole argument go away. I love these times with her where everything in the world goes away and it's the only the two of us.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

I love her so much that I can hardly breath. I remember when we first met. It was at Inos party and I got into a fight with Naruto, and she was there cleaning me up. I felt like a kid but I didn't stop her. Her hands felt to good to stop. Soft, so smooth like silk I loved the fell of them. I remember grabbing them causing her to blush at the sudden action from me. I pressed her hands against my face just the fell of them on my swollen face made all the pain I felt at that moment melt away. As soon as I let go I faced her and saw pearl eyes, they matched her hands so will. So soft and calm just how I pictured her without knowing I lean in to kiss her. Capturing her lips with my own they were soft like the rest her. To my surprise she didn't even move or push me away. That was the best moment of my life with her. Now that I look at her I feel like my feelings for her back then were just a memory. Now all we do is fight and get into each other faces; yelling, screaming, all you could think of. Sometime I just want to hit her but I always put my hand down knowing it would hurt me more than it would hurt her. Sometimes it feels like some else is playing our lives like were some kind of puppets.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
Looking back we said some mean ass things to each other, but I always know even if we may act like we hate each other without each other we would crumble. Without her im nothing, without her I have no right to live, without her I have nothing in this world to risk my life for, the more I think about she would be the same thing without me. When it come to love im just as clueless as the next guy but that doesn't stop me from at least trying with Hinata because even when she leaves me for the night and I fell like im want to kill myself. Deep down I know she will always come back to me because

Without each other we would be nothing but grains of sand blowing in the wind.

There you go. Im going to start writing songfics for other couples. If you have secessions for what couple I should write about tell me. Thanks


End file.
